


We Are Fine

by kavkei



Category: Winner (Band), iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavkei/pseuds/kavkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mino was depressed over losing to Hanbin's team again to the point that his ego got hurt. Hanbin panicked about not being able to understand the sudden cold shoulder Mino's giving him, went to seek some answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Fine

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during the WIN era.

Seunghoon opened the door after the third bell. Surprised to see Hanbin standing in front of their dorm since it’s been awhile both teams visited each other after the WIN survival announcement. Hanbin had this look of worry and desperation that he tried to hide unsuccessfully. ****

“Seunghoon-hyung…”

“Oh, Hanbin-ah, did you need something?” Seunghoon step back a little letting Hanbin in.

“I just…is Mino-hyung here?” Hanbin asked, eyes searching everywhere trying to find any signs of Mino’s whereabouts.

“Yeah, he’s in his room. Do you want me to get him or…” Seunghoon’s speech was cut short when Hanbin just nodded at him and quickly made his way to Mino’s room.

Fortunately for Hanbin, the door wasn’t locked. So quietly he turned the knob and let himself in. Ears blasting with loud Skrillex songs, Mino didn’t even realize that someone has entered his room. He was surprised when he felt the dip on his bed and Hanbin hovering over him.

“FUCK! HANBIN!” he scrambled into a sitting position and lean on the walls behind him, clutching on his chest that’s heaving harshly with shock and anger. But his anger couldn’t last long when he saw the smile upon Hanbin’s youthful face.

“Did I scare you, Mino-yah?” Hanbin asked in a mischievous, slightly greasy voice while leaning his face closer to Mino’s.

“It’s hyung, you impudent brat.” Mino reprimanded Hanbin who’s now pouting cutely at him. A few seconds of silence before Mino break it with a, “Why are you here? You don’t need to check up on me you know.”

“But I have to! I’m worried. You weren’t talking to me after the evaluation; you avoided eye contact with me. I need to know if you’re okay hyung.” He reached his hand forward to hold Mino’s left hand.

“Well, I’m fine see? I’m not broken. So go. Go back to your perfect little team. Go back to being the perfect leader that you are. Just go.” At this point, Mino was shoving Hanbin strongly to the point that he almost fell off the bed.

But Hanbin endured it, he knows Mino well enough to let himself be hurt. Mino hid his worry well, acting nonchalant and tough all the time. However, when Mino’s alone, he’s nothing but a fragile boy. They’ve been together for so long without the knowledge of the other kids and having to be separated into teams like this hurt both of them deeply.

They could hardly spend time together, text messages and phone calls are a rarity because of the long hours of practice. This is exactly the time where they both needed each other; both are worried about their future. They wanted nothing but to debut together and then now, their futures are in the hands of strangers who knew nothing about their hardships.

All the sleepless nights, the sore bodies, the scolding, the I-can’t-do-it-anymores, and the I-give-ups just everything that pushed them harder, that made them persevered till today. Knowing that all that will be a waste of years and efforts in 100 days, put them all on eggshells. Even more on these two where they questioned their allegiance between supporting each other and leading their team to win over each other.

“I’m sorry hyung.”

“No, you’re not sorry.” Hanbin was taken aback by that remark. In all honesty, Mino did feel that way but he never meant to say it out loud to Hanbin. Suddenly, he felt so stupid to have childish vengeance on Hanbin who’s way younger but way mature than him.

“Mino! I don’t know anymore what’s in your mind. There’s nothing I can do, there’s nothing you can do either. We wanted this didn’t we? Just not the way we always thought it’d be. I really am sorry okay. You think I wasn’t torn when I won over your team again? I have your back, you have my support always, but I don’t think we can do this anymore if you are so put in building a wall between us…”

Mino knew how right Hanbin was. Everything that he said, everything is true. He wanted to win so badly, maybe it’s his ego talking. Being lost to Hanbin and his team who are way younger than everyone in his team actually hurt his pride so much.  But he also wanna keep supporting his dongsaengs because they’ve been here for years and shared all the hardships together. Mino just hung his head low, avoiding Hanbin’s gaze upon him.

“Hyung, hyung look at me.” Tapping Mino’s forearm to make him raise his head up but he got no respond. When Mino didn’t react he reached for Mino’s jaw and tilted his head up so he could look at his face but Mino still avoided his gaze.

“Hyung come on, I’m not angry. I swear! I really am not.”

“You’re not? Really?” Hanbin smiled softly when he saw Mino took a quick peek at his expression before looking back at the wall opposite.

Chuckling softly, Hanbin tilted Mino’s face slightly towards him again and leaned closer. So close that they are breathing in each other’s breath. “And they think you’re so manly and tough when in fact, you’re just childish and cute Mino-ah.”

Blushing slightly Mino shoved Hanbin backwards weakly, “that’s hyung to you.” But Hanbin caught his wrist and pulled him closer, “nope, I think you should call me hyung instead.”

“In your dreams brat.” And Mino closed the gap between them by stealing a deep kiss from Hanbin who he can feel smiling between his lips.

Pulling apart a little, Mino said quietly, “I hope you lock the door when you came in. Seunghoon-hyung has a habit of barging-”

“Kids! We’re orderin- sorry. Go ahead! I didn’t see anything.” Flustered Seunghoon quickly closed the door and made his way to join the other kids in the living room.

“-in my room. Exactly like that.” Sighing, Mino rested his forehead on Hanbin’s collarbones.

“We’re doomed aren’t we?” he could feel Mino moved his head in a nodding gesture as an answer to his question. “We have a lot of explaining to do aren’t we?” Mino could only groaned thinking about how the other kids would react to their more than “bromance” relationship.

“I hate you brat.” Mino detached himself from Hanbin and quickly got up looking for a clean shirt to wear.

“No you’re not. You like me. You want me. You, Mino…is in love with me.” He stopped Mino’s search of a clean shirt by wrapping his strong arms around Mino’s waist and pulled him closer for a deep kiss again.

Mino didn’t fight it off. This might the only chance they’d have to be alone because after this, they really have to concentrate with the battle. But he’ll worry about that later. Now, he just wanna be as close as possible to Hanbin and cherish this moment forever.

-outside-

“Hyung, why are your face so red?” curious Taehyun asked. Seunghoon just shook his head trying not to think about what he just witnessed.

“Are you alright Seunghoon-ah?” Jinwoo asked worriedly, gently patting his dongsaeng’s back. Seunghoon just nod his head, still unable to form words.

“Where’s Mino and Hanbin? Aren’t you supposed to get them?”

“I DON’T KNOW ANYTHING OK! I SAW NOTHING! STOP ASKING!” Seungyoon was taken aback by Seunghoon’s sudden outburst who was then storming back to his room.

“Did I say something wrong?” Seungyoon asked quietly to Jinwoo and Taehyun who shook their head with a confused look upon their faces.


End file.
